No pienses por mi
by Daf-hitachiin
Summary: Kaoru e hikaru hitachiin son hermanos gemelos, pero que pasa cuando uno de ellos se rinde frente a sus inseguridades y por eso comete un gran error, ¿sera lo sufucientemente fuerte ese error como para separar a estos hermanos? mal summary
1. Tu felicidad es la mia

Hikaru y kaoru son hermanos gemelos. Siempre estuvieron juntos, ¿pero esto seguira siendo asi por siempre? Kaoru se sacrifica por

hikaru, pero sera eso lo que el realmente desea. ¿podra un mal entendido separar a estos hermanos? (mal sumary)

Por cierto querria decir que los personajes, son mios. Pero no. Asi que yo solo estoy utilizandolos sin fines de lucro.

**Tu felicidad es la mia**

Toda la vida había sido igual. Ellos dos. Solo ellos. Rodeados por un mundo desconocido. Estupidos. Asi decían ellos que eran  
el resto de las personas. Pero en realidad no era asi como lo veían, era el temor lo que los llevaba a ese odio. Ni siquiera  
sus padres eran capaces de reconocerlos, todos decían lo mismo "es que son tan parecidos..." como si eso los escusara, no  
para ellos no era asi. Sino que los convertia en seres aun mas despreciables, porque si por lo menos se hubieran tomado la  
molestia de intentar conocerlos, sabrían que ellos no eran iguales pero como no lo hacían, jamas serían capaces de ver esas  
pequeñas diferencias de las que solo ellos eran concientes.

Pero con el tiempo habian aprendido a no darle importacia, y asi nacio el juego de "¿de quien es hikaru-kun?" todos a quienes  
habían probado fallaron. 15 años, 15 años debieron esperar hasta que llego alguien que si bien no supo contestar, se esforzo  
por conocerlos, y asi fue que los gemelos abrieron la puerta.

Hikaru y kaoru hitachiin son hermanos gemelos, tienen 16 años y asisten a la academia Ouran. A simple vista son iguales pero  
no permitan que su fachada los engañe, ellos eran a su forma igualmente diferentes.  
Desde aquel dia en que ellos habían abierto la puerta del tercer salon de musica, su mundo se había expandido, estaban:  
mori-sempai, honey-sempai, kyouya-sempai y tamaki-sempai o como ellos les decian Tono. Ellos eran felices en su club en el  
host club. Un club en el que el objetivo es el de conseguir la felicidad de aquellas jovenes que lo frecuentan, alli ellos  
venden su "amor fraternal" una relacion incestuosa mejorada por el hecho de ser gemelos.

Su mundo se había abierto ya no eran solo 2, pero aun era muy pequeño, ellos lo sabian pero aun asi eran felices, siempre y  
cuando se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Pero luego llego ella, Fujioka Haruhi. Como deseaba odiarla, pero no podia. Incluso el en un momento habia creido caer bajo  
sus encantos. pero luego se dio cuenta de que era la primera mujer con la que se relacionaba que no fuera una clienta del  
club. Y ese hecho había producido ese sentimiento confuso. Y ahora todo estaba en orden y sabía que queria mucho a Haruhi,  
pero tambien sabía a quien amaba. Pero no era asi lo que le pasaba a su hermano y el lo sabia.

Esa mañana kaoru al despertar observo a su hermano durmiendo, era tan hermoso. Eso estaba mal, muchos lo verian como un  
conflicto egocentrico narcisista, pero no era asi. Hikaru no era hermoso por ser igual a el sino que lo era por ser el. todos  
los dias lo mismo ya no sabia que hacer hubo momentos en los que penso en cambiarse de habitacion pero sabia que no podria  
dormir solo, por otro lado le era insoportable ya el hecho de no besar a su hermano durante las actuaciones en el host.

Pero sabia que hikaru amaba a haruhi y el iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera porque su hermano fuera feliz. asi que habia ideado  
un plan para que su hermano estuviera con haruhi.

Esa noche hikaru llego a un ... ¿hotel? ¿porque su hermano lo habria hecho ir ahi? se acerco al recepcionista y le dijo su  
nombre, este sonrio y le dijo que fuera a la habitacion 102 que lo estaban esperando. Todo esto le olia muy mal sobretodo  
porque cuando se había negado a ir, kaoru había estallado a llorar como un niño pequeño, algo raro estaba pasando ahi...  
y el lo descubriria.

* * *

Es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, empece con esta pareja porque es una obsecion para mi. Por favor diganme que opinan

es para mi muy importante. Proximo capitulo**: Un regalo no esperado**

Hikaru tenia un mal presentimiento, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitacion...

¿Kaoru porque me has hecho esto?


	2. Una sorpresa no esperada

Se acercó a la puerta, y al abrirla vio una imagen que lo hizo ruborisarse, sorprenderse pero también entristecerse. Haruhi  
acostada de una forma muy sensual en una cama adornada en fina seda roja. Ella estaba vestida tan solo en una lenceria  
bastante provocadora. por poco no se le queda mirando con la boca abierta. En ese momento sintio un remolino de sensaciones  
la primera fue mucha verguenza ya que por mas que en el Host club actuara de una forma tan seductora y segura, el aun era  
virgen y nunca había estado en una situacion asi con una mujer. Sorprendido porque que hacia Haruhi ahi y de esa forma el  
Pensaba que le gustaba Tono. Y por ultimo se entristecio porque no entendia porque kaoru lo habia obligado de esa forma a ir  
alli. Sintio como haruhi lo miraba a los ojos y tocaba su cabello prolijamente despeinado, ¿como había llegado ella hasta  
alli? no lo sabia estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta.

Ella había comenzado a girar a su alrededor acariciandolo sin despegar sus ojos de el. El estaba cada vez mas nervioso,  
sentia como su respiracion se agitaba. Ella había cerrado la puerta detras de el y lo había llevado hasta la cama y ahi  
comenzo a besarlo al principio suavemente y luego con mas pasion, el que hasta ese momento había estado resistiendose no pudo  
aguantar mas y comenzo a responder el tambien. La tomo por la cintura y la recosto sobre la cama. Ella sonrio traviesamente  
y riendose cambio la posición quedando sobre el. "no, esta noche eres mio"-le susurro juguetonamente en el lobulo de la  
oreja. comenzo a besar su cuello mientras iba desabrochando su camisa. Luego del cuello comenzo a bajar para empezar a jugar  
con sus pezones. Hikaru sentia como empezaba a exitarse. Haruhi, esa niña seria y tierna que se hacia pasar por hombre, lo  
estaba volviendo loco.

Haruhi comenzaba a desender mas, mientras que hikaru doblaba su cabeza hacia atras por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Ella  
lo miraba y el sentia que no iba a poder aguantar mas. Sinió como alguien comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalon, el cerro los  
ojos y vio la imagen de su hermano Kaoru. No, era imposible Haruhi le gustaba, ¿como podia ser que en ese momento pensara en  
el?

De la nada el corrio delicadamente a haruhi de ensima suyo y se sento al borde de la cama dandole la espalda a ella. Bajó la  
mirada y le preguntó:

"Haruhi, ¿porque estas aqui hoy? ¿No es por mi cierto? acaso... ¿Kaoru te lo pidio?"

Ella sonrió- "Podria decirse que es por ti, por otra parte es verdad kaoru me lo pidio."

"¿Porque te pidio esto kaoru?"

"Es simple el cree que tu me amas."

"Lo entiendo, yo mismo hasta hace unos momentos creia que era asi- Suspiró.- ¿Porque aceptaste?"

"Primero porque sabía que nada pasaría y segundo para hacerles un favor y que ambos entendieran sus sentimientos"

hikaru termino de abrocharse los pantalones y de ponerse la camisa. Se volteó y le sonrió.

"Gracias"

fue hasta ella y la abrazó.

"¿Sabes? Kaoru y yo siempre pensamos que nunca habría nadie que nos distinguiera, pero tu lo haz hecho y eso me alegra. Eres  
una gran amiga. Y por cierto no sabía que eras tan atrevida lo que nuestro señor se esta perdiendo...-dijo con una sonrisa  
traviesa. Ella se separo de el y con expresion enojada le pegó juguetonamente.- Te quiero haruhi."

"Yo tambien."

El se acercó a la puerta y antes de irse volteo y la miro.

"y por cierto Haruhi, ese atuendo se te ve muy bien, estoy seguro de que a Tamaki-sempai le va a gustar."-Y riendose se  
marchó.

"Kaoru,-dijo una vez que salió del hotel.- ahora lo entiendo. Ya se a quien amo. ¿Pero esa persona me acepatará?"-haciendose  
esta pregunta hikaru marcho a su casa.

* * *

Diria que estas son las notas de la autora, pero yo no me concidero asi. Yo soy tan solo una amante de la escritura y espero  
el dia de mañana poder conciderarme la autora de un libro. Bueno este es el segundo capitulo. El tercer capitulo será:

**Verdad, una cosa tan hermosa, tan dificil de decir...**

"Hikaru ya sabe quien es la persona que ama, pero... ¿Se lo dirá?"


	3. La verdad

Hikaru, llegó a cu casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Estaba muy cansado así que rápidamente a su cuarto y lo que vio hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Kaoru estaba acostado en su cama abrazándose a si mismo. Estaba dormido, pero eso no le impidió a su hermano ver los restos de lágrimas en el rostro de su querido gemelo.

No pensó Hikaru El esta enamorado de Haruhi, por eso lloró cuando yo me negué a ir porque el estaba sacrificando sus propios sentimientos para que yo fuera feliz y yo me estaba rehusando.

Una silenciosa lágrima recorrió la mejilla del Hitachiin mayor y sin pensar nada mas se acostó junto a su hermano y lo abrazó pensando que probablemente esa fuera su última noche juntos…

* * *

Al despertar, Kaoru se sintió raro no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido, pero lo que si recordaba era que al principio su sueño había sido horrible y que a la mitad de la noche había comenzado a dormir bien, de hecho muy bien. Se estiro en la cama y giró. En ese momento se encontró con su propio reflejo, no podía ser se frotó los ojos como esperando que al abrirlos esa ilusión se hubiera esfumado pero no. ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Qué había pasado? Kaoru ahogó un sollozo pero lo suficientemente tarde como para que este despertara a su gemelo. Hikaru contemplo a su hermano, como nunca lo había hecho. Deteniéndose en cada pequeño detalle. Era hermoso. Si lo se, suena algo raro de parte de alguien que es igual. No pero Kaoru no era hermoso por parecerse a el sino por lo distinto que era. Puede que el resto del mundo no lo viera pero en los ojos de su hermano brillaban con una luz calida mientras que los suyos siempre se demostraban fríos, el siempre tenía una sonrisa verdadera para el resto, mientras que Hikaru tenía que esforzarse para ser amable con los demás. Lo vio, lo observo, lo estudio. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, era verdad. Estaba enamorado y nada mas ni nada menos que de su hermano.

Kaoru no entendía lo que estaba viendo no solo su hermano estaba a su lado sino que lo miraba con una expresión que nunca había visto además esos ojos normalmente vacíos y temerosos, parecían alegres y profundos. Por un momento sintió como si esa mirada le dijera que lo amaba. Pero no. No podía ser. Algo había salido mal con Haruhi la noche anterior, pero el no había dejado de amarla. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque se encontró con esa sonrisa, una sonrisa que le arrebató el aire y la capacidad de pensar.

Hikaru rió suavemente.-"Hermano se que soy hermoso, pero esa forma de mirar tan descarada podría resultar insultante, además nuestros padres podrían creer que nuestro acto del Host es de verdad."

Kaoru se rió.-"Solo eres hermoso, porque te pareces a mi hermano."-Hikaru puso cara de ofendido y le pego con una almohada. Y así riendo comenzó una guerra de almohadas. Hasta que un desafortunado golpe (yo diría muy afortunado… jiji) hizo que Kaoru cayera de la cama llevándose consigo a Hikaru. La situación termino con el mayor de los hermanos sobre su pequeño e indefenso hermano, con sus rostros a apenas 5 centímetros (o menos :p) sus cabellos alborotados debido a la reciente guerra, sus rostros sonrojados por los suaves golpes de las almohadas y las respiraciones agitadas por las risas. Pero en ese momento, en ese instante lo único que se escuchaba era el silencio. Dos miradas idénticamente diferentes se encontraron. Y por un momento Kaoru creyó que su hermano lo besaría pero se equivocó. Y eso le rompió el corazón, cuando su hermano se levantó sintió unas ganas incontenibles de llorar, de gritar, de correr. Hikaru le ofreció una mano que el aceptó y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Hikaru cambió abruptamente su expresión y ésta se convirtió en una seria (que según esta autora le queda muy sexy XD, disculpen sigo escribiendo y juro que me callo) Sentó a Kaoru en la cama que ambos compartían y se sentó a su lado tomándole las manos.

"Hermano, hemos de hablar."-Kaoru sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estomago ¿acaso había adivinado sus intenciones de besarlo? Eso no sería nuevo de hecho ellos estaban acostumbrados a entenderse sin necesidad de hablar. Hikaru ajeno a sus pensamientos continuó.-"Se que estas enamorado y se que tu sabes que yo también lo estoy."

Kaoru sabía que eso pasaría, que el tendría dudas, que preguntaría pero no sabía que contestar.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué le pediste a Haruhi que lo hiciera?"

Había llegado ese momento que el menor de los gemelos había temido durante tanto tiempo. La verdad saldría a la luz y ambos lo sabían…

* * *

Bueno aca está la tercera parte del fic todavia no se comp terminarlo...

Proximo capitulo:

**Confesiones...**


End file.
